


Under Arrest

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bondage, Handcuffs, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: While on break Sousuke gets an interesting text from his boyfriend, Makoto, it included a photo of him in tight black underwear and the words, ‘come and arrest me officer, use those cuffs on me ;)’ which leaves Sousuke distracted for the rest of the day. When he comes home he finds Makoto in the tub washing himself and he decides to fulfill his boyfriend’s request and place him under arrest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I’m still accepting requests and all that jazz so if you are interested my [Ask Box](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com/ask) is always open, I do fics for Yuri on Ice, Ace Attorney, Check Please!, Free, and many others!

Sousuke isn’t doing a whole lot when he gets a text from his firefighter of a boyfriend, Makoto. He’s waiting in the cop car as Rin went in to grab food from the coffee shop. 

The cop opens the text message and is surprised by what he sees, it’s not the usual word text message, it’s a photo text. He opens it and finds a photo that Makoto took of his reflection in the hall mirror. He’s wearing nothing more than Sosuke’s black boxers. 

Sousuke’s face heats up quickly, causing him to nervously scratched the back of his neck. This isn’t what he was expecting. He can make out the details of the marks along Makoto’s chest, collarbone and neck. Last night they had a field day.

The text the comes after it makes the officer’s cheeks flush red, it reads ‘come and arrest me officer, use those cuffs on me ;)’. 

He can imagine the olive-haired man, face flustered, arms bound behind his back or to the bed frame, his shaky pants and Sousuke fucks him nice and hard.

He can hear a knock at the glass of the car door and he snaps back to the real world. Looking out the window he sees Rin with a brown paper bag in one hand and two coffee in a tray in the other hand. 

Sousuke opens his car door to help get his partner get the food inside the vehicle. His mind still lingering on the photo that got sent to him. 

He gets a few more suggestive messages, but no photo messages. Every so often when Rin wasn’t looking he’d check the photo that Makoto sent him and it sends a shiver up his spine. 

He gets home by early evening, untying his shoes to get them off. He hears Makoto in the bathroom, the sound of running water grabs his attention. With his shoes off he walks through their apartment and to the bathroom, with careful hands he slowly opens the door, steaming rolling out of the room and finds the underwear that Makoto was wearing in the photo hung over the toilet seat and his boyfriend in the bathtub, washing at his skin.

The dark haired man smirks to himself and knocks at the door, “Mr. Tachibana? Are you in?”

His boyfriend looks up and says with a smile., “Sousuke, you’re home!”

“Sir, that’s Officer Yamazaki. I have a warrant to search your house. If you don’t cooperation.” He pauses and unhooks the handcuffs from his belt, “I might have to take you in, sir.”

Makoto’s face breaks out into a large smile, knowing instantly what game his boyfriend is trying to get at. He sits up a bit straighter in the tub, the sponge he was using to wash his body is now discarded in the tub. He leans a bit forward so his elbows rest on the edge of the tub. He questions, “What have I done wrong, officer.”

“Your neighbours claim there was a disturbance last night. They say it was a lot of loud noises and even the sound of something crashing. I’m here to make sure that everything is alright.” 

Makoto’s face turns a slight shade of pink when Sousuke mentions the event of something breaking. It’s not his fault that when he pinned the other man up against the wall that the framed photo close to their heads would come crashing down from the wall. 

“Everything is alright, officer.” Makoto responds.

“What were you doing last night, Mr. Tachibana?” The dark haired man asks as he puts away the handcuffs and pulls out his notepad and pen. 

“Well, my boyfriend and I were well, messing around.” Makoto explains.

“Could you explain further, what do you mean by messing around?” Sousuke asks, looking as if he is writing down a few notes. 

“Sosuke.” The green-eyed man says.

“Officer.” Sosuke corrects, keeping his straight laced cop face on. He was going to go through with this roleplay till the end. 

Makoto looks at Sousuke for a moment, before finally deciding that he was also going to participate in this roleplay as well, “Officer. What we did is quite… Private.”

“Could you give me a bit more detail.” Makoto pretends to be shy and look down at his crossed legs in the bathtub, “I don’t think I can, officer.”

Sousuke gives a slight shake of his head, “Then I am going to have to bring you down to the station Mr. Tachibana, I’m sorry.” 

Makoto responds, “Officer please no, my boyfriend will be home soon and I don’t think he wants to come home and find out that I got arrested.”

“Then all you have to do is explain.” Sousuke responds. 

Makoto’s eyes meet Sousuke’s turquoise ones. He bites his bottom lip for a few moments before responding, “I don’t think I can use words to describe what we did, officer.” He looks away from Sousuke and offers, “I could show you.”

Sousuke’s cheeks flush red for a moment before clearing his throat and responding, “I will accept that as well.”

Makoto nods his head and slowly stands up from the tub. He uses the shower head to get the soap suds off of his naked body. 

Sousuke's cock gets extremely hard when he sees his boyfriend’s body completely naked and being cleaned off by the spray of the water head. He holds onto the door frame a little harder.

He eyes his boyfriend as he dries himself off, his cock twitches as he watches him bend over to dry his strong calves. Sousuke palms the front of his stiff uniform pants to gain some friction to give him a bit more of time to get the other man to the bedroom. He can’t wait to put the handcuffs on Makoto.

Once dried off, Makoto wraps the white towel around his waist and opens his hand out to Sousuke, “Let’s head to the bedroom officer.” 

Sousuke takes Makoto’s hand and is lead down the hallway and to their bedroom. As they walk down the hall the officer can make out all the marks he left on his boyfriend last night and how they look even angrier than they did last night. 

Nail marks on his back that are slightly raised, dark hickies on his shoulder blades, blotches of bruised skin caused by Sousuke’s teeth as he fucked his boyfriend to next week. How good it felt for Sousuke to just bite at Makoto’s tanned skin as he fucked him. The noises that he made echo in his head as they get closer to the bedroom.

Once in their bedroom Sousuke notices that the bed is still messy from last night with the bottle of lube still in the middle of it. Also the smell of sex is still faint in the air, like a lingering scent of their previous night's activities. 

Makoto sits on the bed and takes off the towel that was slowly slipping down his body and tosses it to the floor. He looks up at Sousuke with those gorgeous eyes. He puts his hands on his knees and explains, “This is where is happened last night, officer.” 

Sousuke stalks over to his boyfriend and takes his handcuffs from his belt, twirling is between his fingers. He addresses, “Mr. Tachibana, I thought the incident happened in the main room, not the bedroom. Are you lying to an officer?” His eyebrows quirked as he looks down at the other man.

Makoto’s eyes go wide and he quickly says, “No, no, no, of course not officer!”

Sousuke steps forward a tiny bit more, now feeling his knees touch his boyfriend. A scowl is on his face as he says, “Mr. Tachibana Makoto, you are under arrest. Turn around.” 

Makoto lowers his head, knowing that this is just part of the game. He gets up and turns around with his hands behind his back. He can feel the cuffs getting put on him, the cold metal digging into his skin. His heart races a bit, not expecting Sousuke to actually handcuff him. 

Before he knows it, Sousuke is sitting on the bed and patting his lap with a smirk on his lips. For a moment Makoto gets a good look of just how good the dark haired man looks in his uniform. 

“Before I take you to the station, let’s have a little fun since you are already naked and hard.’ 

Carefully the olive-haired man gets on the officer’s lap with his hands still cuffed behind his back. He feels one arm wrap around his middle while lips attack his chest. He lets out a airy moan as he feels Sosuke’s warm tongue across his pink nipples. His cock twitches against his stomach.

Sousuke drags his nails across the skin below Makoto’s ribs. His boyfriend’s moans only encourages him to start scraping his teeth across his nipple. 

“O-O-Officer.” He groans.

“Anything you say could be used against you Mr. Tachibana.” Sousuke growls against tanned skin before going to the other nipple.

Makoto grinds his hips a little bit to get the friction that he craves. He lets out small noises as his eyes flutter shut.

Sousuke’s mouth linger ups to Makoto’s neck and leaves few new marks that mingle with the ones from last night. He can feel the heat of the other man’s skin under his lips. With his other hand he puts his hat on top of Makoto’s head then unbuttons the front of his uniform shirt as his lips continues to assault his lover’s neck.

“Oh, fuck.” Makoto exposes more of his neck to Sousuke by leaning his head to the side, he digs his blunt nails into his palm as his boyfriend continues to leave wet marks and bruises along his neck. 

Sousuke continues to kiss and bite at Makoto’s neck until he suddenly maneuvers his boyfriend to be face first in the plush mattress, with his ass in the air.

Makoto gasps by the sudden movement, one moment he is being kissed all over, next Sousuke’s hands are on his shoulders and the the next his cheek is getting to know the mattress. He gasps, “Sousuke-”

“That’s officer. You are so beautiful Mr. Tachibana.” Sousuke muses, going up behind Makoto and kisses up from his tailbone to the top of his spine. 

“Officer Yamazaki, what are you going to do?” Makoto questions, trying his best to move a little bit but the cuffs holding his hands together make his effort much harder.

“I’m going to make you scream louder than the recorded complaint I got, Mr. Tachibana.” The dark haired cop smirks as grabs the lube from the middle of the bed. He flips open the cap with on hand while the other hand in sliding up and down one of the cheeks of Makoto’s ass.

“Officer, am I still going to go to the station?” Makoto questions as he spreads his legs a little bit.

Sousuke squeezes Makoto’s cheek and responds, “Depending if I can get all that I need for the report right now. If not you’re going to be naked in a very open police station in a few hours.”

Makoto’s cheeks flush by the idea of being naked in the back of Sousuke’s cop car. It won’t be the first time that he would be doing that. 

Sousuke takes his hand away from Makoto’s cheek and slathers two fingers with lube before slowly putting one of them inside of him, earning a loud moan from the olive haired man.

Sousuke builds up to two fingers, moving his upper body forward so his hard cock presses against Makoto’s thigh and his breath was in the other man’s ear. He questions, “How does this feel Mr. Tachibana?”

“It feels amazing Officer Yamazaki!” Makoto yelps, trying to thrust his body against Sousuke’s fingers. 

Sousuke smirks at Makoto’s movements and slowly inserts the second finger and picks up the pace of his movements of both fingers.

Makoto’s fingers curl as the officer’s fingers continue to probe at his hole, causing shivers to rip up his spin. He feels lust climb up his body, causing his mind to get a little hazy. 

Sousuke lubes up a third finger, then slowly pushes the digit inside of Makoto’s hole that is already being occupied. He smirks when he feels Makoto’s hole clench a little bit around his fingers.

“O-O-Officer. It feels so good!” Makoto moans.

Sousuke spreads his fingers a little bit inside of Makoto, scissoring him a little bit to make a bit more room for his hard cock. He kisses a little bit at the skin of his lover’s back, tasting the soap and sweat the lingers on the tanned skin. He loves Makoto so much, how he looks, how he feels. He can feel the twitch of muscles underneath skin as he continues to kiss. 

Makoto lights a fire of lust and love in him, that blazes down anyone else who could stand in comparison. He chuckles inwardly at the comparison because his boyfriend is a firefighter. 

“Officer!” A whine drags Sousuke out of his thoughts, “Please give me more.”

“Mr. Tachibana, are you implying you want me to fuck you?” Sousuke responds, trying to hide his smirk.

“Yes! Please fuck me officer! Isn’t the police slogan to serve?” Makoto responds, his face starting to be buried in the sheets.

Sousuke responds, “I can’t argue with that.” Then slowly pulls his fingers out of Makoto, earning a groan from the olive-haired man. He wipes his fingers on his uniform pants, knowing that he’’l have to clean it regardless. 

The dark haired mans cans up down down Makoto’s body with hunger in his teal eyes for a moment, he can feel his cock straining against his stiff pants. 

“Please, So-Officer.” Makoto grinds his hips a little bit to entice Sousuke.

Sousuke puts a hand on the meat of Makoto’s ass and squeezes it, “Mr. Tachibana, what would your supposed partner feel about this?” 

Makoto buries his face further into the sheets and lets out a groan.

Sousuke takes off his belt and unbuttons his uniform pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. Kicking them off to the floor, his eyes still eyeing Makoto’s quivering form.

Tanned arms restrained with metal handcuffs, he can see the places where the wrists are getting irritated. His hold gaping slightly, wet with lube and red. It’s all around inviting like something that Sousuke wants to just dive into.

He lines his cock up with Makoto’s hole and slowly pushes into him, earning a loud gasp from the man below him. He keeps his hands on the other man’s hips as he feels tight heat engulf his cock. He feels a shudder race up his body once most of his cock is plunged inside.

Makoto’s breathing is large pants, he arches his back as he takes in the hot air of the bedroom. 

Sousuke starts to move his hips, slowly thrusting back and forth, earning more moans from his partner, the sound is sweet in his ears.  
“Please give me more, officer.” Makoto gasps.

Sousuke’s body is over the green eyed male, his hips moving slowly, both hands on his partner. His mouth starting to press hard kisses along the tanned skin of Makoto’s back. He can taste the soap he was using along with a hint of sweat. He mumbles against the skin, “Say it again.”

“Please, please, please! Oh please, officer, give me more!” His voice hitches at the last part as Sousuke suddenly slams his hips, causing his cock to plunge even deep inside of the green eyed male. 

“You sound so pretty when you beg.” Sousuke whispers huskily in Makoto’s ear along with a hard squeeze of the other man’s tanned ass.

Makoto whimpers in response, feeling a shiver rush up his spine like someone put an icepack against his tailbone.

Sousuke picks up the pace with his thrusts, starting to becoming more deliberate with how how his thrusts, as a way to edge Makoto.

Makoto wiggles a little bit so he could get out of the cuffs, not because they were hurting, but because he wants to grab a hold on his lover, of his dark locks and stare into those teal eyes as he gets fucked. He wants to see the faces that Sousuke makes when he orgasms, how his face scrunches up, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritting together.

“You won’t get out of those so easily, they’re sturdy for a reason.” Sousuke sucks dark marks along Makoto’s back, taking great pleasure in how the bruises bloom on such sun kissed skin. He aims his thrust and hits right at Makoto’s prostate, causing a flurry of moans from the other man.

“You look so amazing.” The officer purrs.

Makoto feels every thrust shoot pleasure to his brain and short circuiting it even further. He feels heat grow in his stomach as he hole flutters around the thick cock occupying it. His wet hair sticking to his forehead and the nape of his neck as he continues to be fucked. 

“I love you.” Sousuke groans.

“Those are some strong words for you to say, officer.” Makoto responds, smirking into the pillow.

Sousuke smirks to himself before smacking Makoto on the ass so hard that it leaves a dark red handprint. He earns a muffled whine for his boyfriend which encourages him to do it again.

Makoto arches his hips when he feels the second sting of Sousuke’s hand hitting his ass. 

“Your ass gets so red, everything about you is so responsive, Mr. Tachibana, I can see why your partner last night wanted to make so much noise.” Sousuke remarks, squeezing hard on the area where he spanked.

“Oh, Officer.” Makoto groans. 

“You are truly beautiful, Mr. Tachibana. A very cooperative suspect.” 

“I didn’t m-murder anyone, it was just a no-noise complaint.” Makoto stutters, feeling his niipples grow hard from the flashes of pleasure that tear up his spine. 

“You still are a suspect for a noise complaint, Mr. Tachibana.” 

“O-Officer! I’m innocent!” Makoto moans loudly as Sousuke’s cock brushes against his prostate.

“I don’t believe that, you are very, very loud.” Sousuke purrs and continues to litter the back of his lover’s shoulders with love bites, from small little nips to full mouthed bites. 

Makoto doesn’t complain any further, instead lets out another loud groan.

Sousuke continues to fuck his green eyed boyfriend, his pace is quick and filled with precision, hitting all the right spots for his boyfriend. He continues to be encouraged by the airy moans and gasps when his cock hits the right places.

Makoto lets out a sudden, loud yell, “Officer! Fuck! Sousuke! I’m coming!” His back arching and his nails digging into the skin of his palms. 

Sousuke takes this as an opportunity to pick up the pace of his thrusts, knowing that he won’t last too long after Makoto’s orgasms. 

A few more thrusts that brush against his sensitive spot and Makoto is gone, green eyes screwed shut as he lets out a loud yell as he paints his stomach, chest and part of the sheets white with sticky cum. His back arches as far as he can without the use of his arms. His breathing is laboured and sweat is trailing down his temples, his whole body feels numb yet alive at the same time. 

He is extremely worn out after his orgasms, his body pretty much putty as he slumps against the mattress even more than before. Thankfully Sousuke has a tight grip on his hips leaving them elevated. 

“Oh Makoto, oh fuck, Makoto.” Sousuke groans as he continues to fuck his boyfriend. His cock feels amazing inside the tight, hot, push heat of Makoto’s hole. His hips continues to slam against the olive-haired man’s hips. 

He leans forward to place bite marks along his lover’s skin, marks it up in dark red and purples, from small nips to large full mouthed bites that only add to the beauty of the other man’s tanned skin. 

Makoto makes cute little noises, his brains till processing the orgasm he just had. His body becoming over sensitized, every thrust sends little shocks up his spine that cause the little noises. He’s extremely blissed out at the moment. 

“Oh Makoto, I’m so close!” Sousuke groans, picking up his pace just a little faster to get to his own climax.

With a few more hard thrusts Sosuke lets out a loud groan and digs his blunt nails into his lover’s hips as he orgasms inside of him. A strangled groan rips through his throat as his cock pulsates as he reaches his climax.

Not long after he pulls out of Makoto, he unlocks the handcuffs after finding the key and the both of them get onto the bed properly. He kisses along the shell of his boyfriend’s ear and asks, “How was that, Makoto?”

“A nice surprise. I never thought that you would actually use those handcuffs.” Makoto gives a half chuckle, coming back to reality.

Sousuke leans in and kisses the green-eyed man on the lips, nipping at his bottom lip as they kiss. 

Makoto moans into the kiss and holds onto Sousuke, one hand on his back and the other in his dark hair. 

They part, looking into each other’s eyes for a moment. The dark haired man presses a kiss on Makoto’s forehead before remaking, “I guess I could let you off with a warning this time, Mr. Tachibana.”

Makoto’s hand on the other’s back slides to his front, he says looking up with those green eyes, “Thank you, Officer Yamazaki.” 

“Are you alright, did it hurt too badly?” Sousuke questions, breaking the scene and now getting a little bit concerned for his boyfriend’s safety.

Makoto shakes his head, “You didn’t, it doesn’t hurt badly. I knew what I was getting into when I first saw the handcuffs.” Then gives his boyfriend a glowing smile that makes the dark haired man slightly melt.

“Do you want me to rub your shoulders? You were handcuffed for a good while.” Sousuke drags his fingers along one of Makoto’s shoulders.

“Alright, thank you officer Yamazaki. I think I’ve learnt my lesson, sir.” Makoto responds with a wink as both of them get into a more comfortable position for a back rub.

The sound of his voice makes Sosuke give himself a mental note to bring the handcuffs home more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Leave a comment below or leave kudos so I know what ya'll liked!


End file.
